


Starts With...

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to do when you can't do anything but wait. Written for JWP #6: Food, Glorious Food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starts With...

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Again, so very, very silly, and no plot to speak of. Might cause insulin shock. Probably not a good idea to read this while hungry. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

“E.”  
  
“Elephant ears. Yanks eat them at fairs and things. Came up in a case once. J.”  
  
“Jalebi. جلیبی‎ in Urdu. I like the ones with rose water the best, but most of the other lads preferred the lime ones. T.”  
  
“Timbits. Had them at an international conference in Montreal. I don’t know what they put in them, but it must be something illegal. I put on nearly a stone that trip. S.”  
  
“Samosa. That’s an obvious one.”  
  
“Oh go on!”  
  
“Hey, it’s dough and it’s fried. You never said only sweet. B.”  
  
“Beignet, speaking of easy. Fine then. Q.”  
  
“Qottâb. One of my study partners was Persian, and would bring some around occasionally. Divine. G.”  
  
“Gulab jamun. You’re not the only one who can name foreign desserts, you know. And God, I hope someone finds us soon. I’m starving.”  
  
“Maybe we should have chosen a different topic.”  
  
“Too late now, and I still say you’re never going to beat a policeman on this topic. K.”  
  
“Kreple. Never underestimate the ability of med students to eat every junk food known to man, Greg. V.”  
  
“Violet crumble.”  
  
“That’s not fried dough!”  
  
“Yeah, well, Americans will batter and fry anything, including candy. Speaking of, I think we’re out of letters. Move on to something else?”  
  
“Well, since you brought up chocolate bars… You start.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 6, 2016


End file.
